


Спецпроект для директора

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Kidnapping, Kink, M/M, Stony-bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Кинк: ПохищениеРазмер: мини, 2116 словПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: PWPВселенная: комиксвёрс плюс авторские фаноныКраткое содержание: долгие отношения со временем становятся скучными? Да ладно!Предупреждения: ER, бельё, намёк на ролевые игры, директор!Старк и коммандер!Роджерс





	Спецпроект для директора

Могучая рука выметнулась из темноты, схватила Тони поперёк груди и утащила из зоны действия камер с такой скоростью, что можно было не сомневаться: для постороннего наблюдателя запись будет выглядеть так, словно директор Щ.И.Т.а провалился сквозь землю.

Хорошо, что посторонних здесь не было. 

Темнота обхватила его, обняла знакомым теплом и мощью, вжала в чешуйчатый кевлар, и Тони усмехнулся. Может быть, он действительно был слишком жесток. Даже наверняка, раз Стива так разобрало.

— Это похищение? — уточнил он, просто чтобы ещё раз насладиться предвкушением. — Заговор в высшем командовании?

Широкая грудь, к которой он был прижат, дрогнула от сдерживаемого смеха, но голос Стива — низкий, тяжёлый, — прозвучал убедительно и сурово:

— Молчи, Старк. Ты уже достаточно наговорил сегодня.

Что да, то да. Брифинг был ужасно скучным, а Стив всю последнюю неделю мотался по какой-то чудовищной глуши, не выходя на связь, и Тони страшно стосковался, вот и повёл себя не слишком осторожно.

К чёрту. Это было не просто неосторожно, это была полноценная провокация, и он не жалел ни о единой секунде. Особенно сейчас, когда его, стиснутого могучим объятием, уносили в темноту коридоров и потайных ходов базы Щ.И.Т.а.

Их со Стивом дома.

— Достаточно? — пробормотал Тони, умирая от желания коснуться крепкой шеи губами. Стив прижал его так, что не получалось шевельнуться, и в этой беспомощности была чарующая сладость обещания. — Шутишь, коммандер. Я ничего и не сделал толком.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, — отрезал Стив и остановился так резко, что Тони качнуло и впечатало щекой в твёрдое плечо, бугрившееся под формой. — Я передумал.

— Отпустишь? — улыбнулся Тони. Он знал, что нет. — Может, про устав напомнить?

— Дожидайся, — буркнул Стив и, развернувшись, прижал Тони к стене, перехватив за бёдра и вынудив рефлекторно схватиться за мускулистую шею. О да. Да. Лучшего похищения Тони и представить себе не мог. — Ты хоть представляешь, как твои штучки с галстуком выглядели на экране? Я чуть щит не сгрыз.

Тони рассмеялся, хрипло и возбуждённо. Конечно, он выглядел почти непристойно, если знать, куда смотреть и уметь ловить намёки, понятные только им двоим — и Стив, конечно, не упустил ни фокусов с галстуком, ни ещё более откровенной игры с ручкой. Всё-таки эти селекторные совещания — прелесть что такое. Знай Тони об этом раньше — непременно подключал бы Стива к заседаниям совета директоров. Может, и в Старк Индастриз бы его видели значительно чаще...

— Это к Тору, — выдохнул он, млея от того, как Стив его гладил. Надёжно зафиксировав между собой и стенкой, водил ладонями по ногам, по заднице, обтянутой дорогими брюками. — Берсерки — его специальность. 

Стив, по-видимому, устал разговаривать и слишком соскучился, чтобы пикироваться дальше. В следующую секунду к шее Тони прижались горячие жёсткие губы, а по спине прострелила ветвистая молния жгучего возбуждения.

— Директор Старк, это похищение, — прошептал Стив, и у Тони не просто встало, а почти потекло. Он едва сдержал счастливый голодный скулёж, рвавшийся изнутри: всё тело, изголодавшееся в разлуке, вспыхнуло желанием мгновенно и разом, как копна сухого сена в жаркий день. — Ведите себя разумно, и никто не пострадает.

— Мой любовник — Стив Роджерс, — прошептал Тони, задыхаясь от восторга и предвкушения. — Подумай сам, чем рискуешь... коммандер.

— Я сплю с Железным Человеком, и он обычно снизу, — не остался в долгу Стив. — Подумай сам, Старк, стоит ли мне тебя бояться.

Тони очень ясно ощутил, что пара минут такой грязной болтовни — и он будет готов прямо так, без дополнительных усилий. Он прихватил зубами крепкий кадык над жёстким воротником, лизнул след и выдохнул:

— Заканчивай болтать, коммандер, я тебя не затем держу.

Стив стиснул его задницу, улыбаясь хищной и нежной улыбкой, медленно напряг пальцы — и ткань с жалобным треском расползлась у Тони на заднице. 

Господи, какой парень. У Тони никогда не было никого даже отдалённо похожего — сильного, горячего, надёжного и с восхитительно богатой фантазией, какую трудно было заподозрить в застёгнутом на все пряжки капитане из сороковых. 

Впрочем, и его Тони ухитрялся удивлять: не успел он вздрогнуть от прохладного воздуха, коснувшегося кожи, как глаза Стива расширились и полыхнули голодом и восторгом.

— А ты меня ждал, — констатировал он, ощупывая то, на что наткнулся под классическим строгим костюмом — точнее, его остатками. Тони подозревал, что и пиджак долго не протянет, и был совершенно не против. — Так и сидел перед всеми? Ну и припекло же тебе, Тони.

— Ты себе не представляешь, насколько, — Тони снова цапнул его, на этот раз за подбородок: крутой, решительный и солёный. От Стива чуточку пахло старомодным одеколоном и гораздо сильнее — кожей форменных ремней и тяжёлым, жарким запахом возбуждения. — Постарайся не порвать, это стоит чёртову кучу денег.

Стив снова провёл пальцами по шёлку, зацепил кружевной край, нырнул под него ладонью, сжал Тони зад. Отчего-то это простое прикосновение взвинтило градус возбуждения до трудно переносимого, и Тони заёрзал, сбрасывая с ног разорванные брюки.

— Капризный, — пробормотал Стив, тяжело дыша и оглаживая Тони по заднице. Шёлковые кружева посвистывали под его шершавыми пальцами, цеплялись за перчатки. Будут затяжки... и плевать. Тони подозревал, что вся эта красно-золотая роскошь, которой Стив ещё толком и не видел, не доживёт до следующего утра, и был совершенно не против. — Наглый Старк.

— Гениальный Старк, — напомнил Тони, улыбаясь и вздыхая. Пальцы уже кружили в опасной близости от ануса, и он крепче обхватил Стива ногами, давая тому возможность ненадолго освободить руку и расстегнуть ширинку. — Ну же, коммандер, ты неделю ползал по грязи в каком-то захолустье, и я точно знаю, о ком ты мечтал.

Стив тихо застонал и поцеловал его — в угол рта, в губы, глубоко и властно, снова в уголок рта, точно печать ставил. Если бы эту печать можно было рассмотреть, Тони, без сомнений, увидел бы на ней лаконичное "моё!" с решительной подписью Стива Роджерса, капитана. Чертовски демаскирующе, так что Тони, пожалуй, был рад тому, что про эту печать знают только они со Стивом.

Все остальные знали тоже, разумеется. Просто вряд ли понимали, как далеко зашли дела, касавшиеся лидеров Мстителей — и только их двоих.

— Я не один мечтал, — Стив снова поцеловал его в губы и прижался тугим членом, который Тони знал до последней венки и складочки и бесстыже, искренне обожал. — Как это расстёгивается?

— Отодвинь, — коротко выдохнул Тони в самое его ухо. Стив вздрогнул, оттянул в сторону скользкий от смазки шёлк, вжался членом в тугое и влажное кольцо. — И выеби меня... коммандер.

Толчок. Тони впечатало лопатками в стену, затылок уткнулся в ладонь Стива — тот в последнюю секунду подстраховал, не дал Тони стукнуться головой. В растянутой заднице стало тяжело и полно, короткая боль растяжения сменилась жаром и глубоким удовольствием заполненности. Тони глухо вскрикнул и вцепился в Стива намертво, чувствуя себя заполненным, раскрытым, завоёванным и взятым с боя — и счастливым, донельзя счастливым от всего этого.

— Скучал, — выдыхал Стив на каждом толчке. Мощные бёдра работали, поддавая снизу вверх, и с каждым движением Тони делалось всё слаще. Твёрдый член ходил в нём, как поршень невиданной машины, в тугих яйцах ныло от близости оргазма, и Тони, бешено целуя Стива в губы, подавался навстречу, набираясь удовольствия после долгого воздержания. — Скучал... как даёшь... дир-р-ректор-р-р...

Единственное, почему Тони ещё не орал в голос, была даже не гордость, а обжигающее понимание: стоит ему завопить, как хочется, и сигнальные системы базы поднимут тревогу. И кого же они вызовут на помощь, заподозрив опасность для директора Щ.И.Т.а? Правильно, Стива Роджерса. А когда тот не отзовётся, на помощь примчится вся королевская конница во главе с Хилл, и это...

Новый толчок, неумолимо точный, послал его через край, и Тони кончил, до хруста выгнувшись в спине и впиваясь зубами в первое, что под них попалось: плечо, обтянутое чешуйчатым доспехом. Прокусить его не смог бы и хищный зверь: не доверяя стандартным процедурам безопасности, Тони сам проектировал всё, что Стив носил на миссиях, но Стив вздрогнул, замер, резко выдохнул сквозь зубы, и в Тони стало ещё мокрее, чем было.

— Чёрт, — выговорил Стив и принял его ослабевшее от наслаждения тело на руки. — Чёрт, Тони, как же мне этого не хватало. Тебя не хватало. 

— Ум-м-мгу, — согласился Тони, ещё не способный изъясняться связно. — Неси меня куда-нибудь, коммандер.

Стив тихо рассмеялся и поцеловал его под ухом.

— Вот это мой Тони, — заявил он самым довольным тоном. — Никогда не остановишься на полпути, а?

— Ещё чего, — подтвердил Тони, тоже начиная улыбаться. Когда Стив его хвалил или восхищался им, это было как проглотить кусочек солнца: в груди расцветало нежное тепло, и даже в самых тревожащих и тёмных уголках души становилось светло и спокойно. Тени отступали, прятались и сдавались — так же, как сам Тони однажды сдался Стиву, приняв его и сумев поверить, что мучившее его чувство вполне взаимно. — Ты прослушал, когда я тебя предупреждал, с кем связываешься?

— Очень внимательно слушал, — заверил Стив, унося его по длинному коридору. — И собираюсь как следует рассмотреть все эти кружева. Что по этому поводу говорит устав Щ.И.Т.а?

— Что один бравый коммандер лишится головы, если будет только смотреть, — предупредил Тони и потёрся щекой о щёку Стива. — Но я в него верю. Не зря ведь?

Вместо ответа Стив поудобнее перехватил его и пустился вперёд уже не шагом, а бегом.

Было довольно неудобно висеть через плечо, но зато Тони всю дорогу мог любоваться его круглой задницей и чувствовал тяжёлую ладонь на собственном заду, так что улыбка не сходила с его лица.

От мыслей о том, какой подарок Стив обнаружит в своей спальне, эта улыбка делалась всё шире. Из множества возможных реакций Тони выбрал в качестве наиболее вероятных две, и теперь в мыслях увлечённо спорил сам с собой. Личный опыт подсказывал ему, что Стив может намертво упереться, если решит, что обновка порочит честь мундира, и тогда сам господь бог не заставит его принять подарок, но тот же личный опыт напоминал, что дураком Стив не был никогда. Немного зашоренным — возможно. Человеком с твёрдыми принципами — да, безусловно. Парнем, всегда готовым защитить то, что считает правильным — несомненно.

А ещё Стив Роджерс любил секс. И его, Тони Старка. Ему не пришлось долго уверять и уговаривать: Тони поверил его признанию сразу, как только услышал — просто потому, что солнце поднимается на востоке, земная гравитация — фундаментальная константа, а Капитан Америка никогда не врёт.

— Наконец-то, — проворчал Стив, остановившись и поставив Тони на ноги. Коридор вокруг исчез, сменившись привычной спартанской обстановкой спальни, в которой Тони проводил больше времени, чем в своей, и Стив, коротко поцеловав Тони в висок, отступил на шаг, чтобы рассмотреть то, что ему досталось. — О господи.

Тони подбоченился и даже бедро выставил, приглашая полюбоваться собой как следует. Стив возможности не упустил и принялся пожирать его глазами. Тони мог его понять: он и сам, одеваясь утром, долго и придирчиво рассматривал ало-золотую роскошь. Исключительно откровенный, наглый даже комплект пришлось заказывать инкогнито, разумеется, и он обошёлся в кругленькую сумму, но никакие деньги не могли иметь значения, пока Стив так на него смотрел. Словно облизывал взглядом каждую складочку, каждый нахальный бантик, и кружевной мысок стрингов, не прикрывавший почти ничего, и сложное хитросплетение шёлковых полосок, обнимавших бёдра и талию, и изысканный золотистый узор, пронизывавший яркую алую ткань.

— Нравлюсь, — решил Тони, понимая, что сильно недооценивает реакцию. Стиву не просто нравилось, он с явным трудом держал руки при себе. Тони крутнулся, закрепляя эффект, и предложил, — обернись-ка. Не один ты здесь эстет, коммандер.

— Что ты име… — Стив круто обернулся и присвистнул, не сдержавшись. — Ну надо же.

— Ага, — блаженно подтвердил Тони. — Заметь, я не заставляю тебя это надевать прямо сейчас. Но в следующий раз, когда тебе не нужно будет прыгать по крышам и убивать злодеев…

— Когда-нибудь такой день придёт, я уверен. Может, следующий брифинг? — сказал Стив, поднял с постели аккуратно разложенный звёздно-полосатый корсет и покачал головой. — Ну и фантазия у тебя… директор.

Тони подошёл к нему, обнял со спины, прижался всем телом и понял, что следующее заседание верхушки Щ.И.Т.а будет как минимум нескучным. Только представить, как Стив будет себя чувствовать, держа лицо и решая рабочие вопросы, ежесекундно помня о том, что под строгой формой у него гладкая, подогнанная по фигуре, туго затянутая роскошь… 

— Я тебя трахну так, что ты забудешь, как тебя зовут, — прошептал Тони, словно наяву видя будущее: как он, измучив себя и Стива ожиданием, отпускает всех, закрывает дверь и приказывает коммандеру Роджерсу опуститься на колени. Или перегнуться через стол. Или просто расставить ноги пошире и прогнуться, показывая изгиб поясницы и ало-бело-синий край корсета, заканчивающегося именно там, где нужно. От этой фантазии стринги сделались нестерпимо тесными. — Уложу на стол, прямо на бумаги, и трахну. Ты будешь стонать, коммандер, кончать и слушаться. Как тебе перспектива?

Стив шумно сглотнул, бережно отложил корсет в сторону и, обернувшись, принял Тони в объятия.

— Восхитительная, — сказал он, и Тони мысленно пожал сам себе руку. Всё-таки он оказался прав, но эта правота грела гораздо меньше, чем нежность. — Но прямо сейчас твоя очередь лежать на спине и стонать, согласен?

Тони рассмеялся и подался к Стиву, чувствуя, как новая волна желания проходит по телу. 

— Если бы все похищения заканчивались вот так, — сказал он мечтательно, — я бы их внёс в отдельный график.

Стив поцеловал его, жадными пальцами гладя кожу под шёлковыми оборками.

— А кружева перевёл бы в разряд униформы? — поддразнил он, и Тони в который раз подумал, что любит его больше, чем всей душой, и даже больше, чем всем сердцем. Человек, который способен одновременно рассмешить тебя и завести до визга, заслуживал большего. Может быть, целой вселенной. Может быть, чтобы его любили так, как Тони любил в этот миг — и всегда. — Спецпроект для директора?

— Для коммандера, на самом деле, — поправил Тони и прильнул к нему поцелуем.


End file.
